Stolen Moments
by witch-mistress-animaru
Summary: SS, slightly ET. Her secret is out. After her betrayal, will the prince forgive the peasant who turned out to be the missing royalty of Clow? Perhaps they were fated, after all...to come together and fight against one man bent on destroying the world. R
1. Full Summary

**Stolen Moments**

**Witch-Mistress-Animaru**

Okay, one-time **disclaimer**: I don't own CCS, isn't that obvious? If I owned it my plots would have been the whole story of CCS. Ha-ha! But this plot is mine, I had it patented...or so I thought. Ha.

A/N: This is my second fanfiction, and this is my first in this type and style: set in a monarch place, and not really in the league of My Husband's Wedding, my first fiction. Actually, counting up Fated and Beloved Enemy, this isn't really the second. But this is the first one that I had actually planned with a matching chapter breakdown. This will only be the summary, and if you see fit, I hope you take time to tell me if it's okay, or if you like it. If I get satisfactory answers, I'll upload immediately. If not, I'll still upload, though not as enthusiastically as I would have if I get good feedback with this full summary. Ha-ha. You must get used to my style now; this is the same style I used for MHW. Anyway, this is set in the medieval times, not really modern. I might resort to archaic terms in the story. And I will be honest, this idea occurred to me when I re-read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, particularly the scene in Bob Ogden's memory, the one concerning Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle's rather tragic love story. But it won't follow the same plot; this is not a fantastical story. It may sound a bit historical but it is not going use the elements of magic. I fell in love with the plot, and that's mainly the reason why I can't keep up with MHW. But I uploaded a chapter, so you can' actually get mad at me if you are following that. Sadly, Finding Love and the MHW sequel must wait. Now, enough blabbing, I believe I may have bored you already. Scroll down for the full summary:

**STOLEN MOMENTS**

Peasant Sakura Kinomoto cherishes a secret burning passion for Li Syaoran, the crown prince of the kingdom she resides in. Living in the so-called Huntlands, a rather shabby place that mirrored all the imperfections of the seemingly perfect land, their first encounter was nothing short of torture for Sakura, as she had been the subject of ridicule and cruel humor of the prince to entertain his guests. Yet, fool that she was, she still found herself drawn to the handsome and arrogant prince. Her heart still felt the forbidden delight of loving him, even though she knew just how impossible it is. Not even the knowledge that he is affianced to Princess Tomoyo, a woman she had befriended the year before, was enough to cure her of what she felt, nor the fact that he is royalty and she is not. Despite the painful truth that they can never be together, Sakura's traitor heart remained faithful only to him.

But sometimes, if you wish hard enough, dreams do come true. Sakura's chance came upon the war that devastated the kingdom, leaving many either dead or grievously injured. The prince was not so lucky. Sakura found him lying upon the ground, suffering from severe head injuries, which forced him to forget everything that was in the past.

Sakura's foolish heart suddenly saw a ray of hope. She took him, cared for him and took him away, beyond the borders of his kingdom to the land next to it. She gave them new names and a new life, uncaring for what may happen when his memories return to him.

What matters is that, in the here and now, she was happy, and she had made him love her…

…And to hell with everything else…


	2. Chapter 1:The Peasant

Stolen Moments

A/N: I'm back, I'm back. Currently, I'm still having a writer's block on MHW, so I'm just continuing the rest of my stories for now. I've updated them all: Stolen Moments, Gangster's Paradise, Chasing after Love, Finding Love, Beloved Enemy and Fated. All of them, that is, except My Husband's Wedding. Sorry to the followers of that one, but I'd update it soon, promise. The fics I have uploaded did not yield much reviews, but loads of hits so I decided to start them anyway. By God, how my hand aches! I won't have a thank-you corner now, but next chapter there will be one. Now, let's start!

P.S. There is only one author's note for four of the stories; I'm really in such a hurry. I'll answer all your queries later, okay?

For Stolen Moments: You'll meet another new character, Kenshin Ayuhara who's going to play an important role here.

1: The Peasant

Bright green eyes hooded by thick lashes stared blankly at the sky.

"Chiharu… Rika… Naoko… When will we see each other again, my friends?" The girl sighed, shaking her head out of the stupor, her auburn locks flailing around her as she did so.

She was Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura to her friends, sixteen, not exactly smart but not exactly average either. Orphaned more than a year ago, Sakura and her brother escaped from Japan with the help of their late father, who was forced to serve the Royal Army when war broke out. Her brother Touya was extremely protective of her, being eight years older than she.

Sakura never considered her self beautiful, though not on the plain side. She just wasn't…stunning or eye-catching for that matter. She didn't know if she should be glad or resentful.

They escaped Japan over a year ago, when Sakura just turned fifteen, and took refuge in the fairly small kingdom of the Lis in Hong Kong. And for over a year, what 'home' meant to Sakura was their small cottage in a sector of the kingdom called "Huntlands." It was the area bordering the Li Forestry, and it was called as such since licensed hunters passed by the place during the hunting seasons.

The Huntlands are not exactly a pretty sight to behold. It had no air of exclusivity, unlike the Mainland and the Central Village. It was a mass of dilapidated shacks and wooden cottages that look like a good strong wind will break them down. Clotheslines hung in the streets in broad daylight, different sorts of clothes and rags being blown by the wind.

And yet, the Huntlanders are a compassionate people. Sakura and her brother basked in their acceptance and warmth. They also gave her brother all sorts of jobs to keep them alive. They were not rich, and they were, in fact, very, very poor. So poor, in fact that Sakura had stopped going to school. Education was rather expensive in the Li Kingdom, and it was one luxury they can live without. Besides, Sakura already knew a dash of math and she is considered literate, so why bother? To make up for this tremendous loss, however, Sakura borrows books from their neighbors whenever she can. The Huntlanders were an odd assortment. Mr. Chiu, for an instant, had finished a college degree on some other country, and he had lots of books in stock, according to the others.

They were living in a hand-to-mouth existence, and Touya is taking on as many jobs as he could handle. Sakura, on the other hand, kept their house clean and cooked the food. She read the books she had borrowed on her spare time to compensate her lack of formal education.

The only world she knew right now was the Huntlands, nowhere else. She had never been to the Central Village or the Mainland; she had no time to spare for such trivialities. Besides, from what she heard, the people there discriminated the Huntlanders, not knowing how nice these people are.

"I hope we meet again, my dear friends," she said wistfully to the sky which started to have streaks of yellow; dawn was breaking and she knew she must start working now.

She went out of her room and walked right in to the kitchen. Her brother was already awake and was eating fried eggs and toast when she went in.

"Ohayou, oniichan." Sakura pulled back a wooden chair and sat down, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You're early today," she noted, helping herself with a piece of toast.

"Yeah, I am. I have to, you know that." He paused, biting on his toast and swallowing it before continuing. "Mr. Chiu wants help for the inn. I'm going to work for him the whole week."

Sakura stared at her brother and smiled. "That's great! Listen, oniichan, can you borrow me a few books of Mr. Chiu's? I heard he's got nice ones…"

"Kaijuu! Don't get too excited. I wonder what you'll say once you hear about the job I'm going to take in the Central Village." He said with mock thoughtfulness.

"What are you saying? I'm not a kaijuu, how many times…" Sakura's shriek drowned out the rest of her words. She covered her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Oh, oniichan, you can't be serious!"

"It's not sure yet, but I might start next week. That's why I'm only working for a week at Mr. Chiu's inn. It won't earn much, but it'll be damn stable, at the least."

"Oh…oniichan, I don't know what to say! This is such a pleasant surprise!"

"You say, 'I'm going to take good care of our house…"

She scoffed. "I don't need to tell you that, I do that all the time!"

"'…and cook us edible food!'"

"Nani?! How dare you offend my cooking?"

"Stop," he said, raising his hand in a pacifying manner, "I have no time to listen to your ramblings. I'm going; Mr. Chiu expects me to be in before eight."

"Oh well. But can't I substitute for you after your week is over, at the inn, I mean?"

"No, Sakura. The inn's not exactly the place for girls like you."

"Okay," she shrugged, not really expecting him to agree, being the protective brother he is.

"Don't do anything stupid when I leave, you hear?" Touya said, his eyes narrowing.

"Why'd I do that? Go, for God's sake, and when you get back, tell me about the job you're taking in the Central Village."

"Oh, very well, I'd take your words this time. Bye, squirt."

Touya had already walked out the door when she remembered something.

"Oniichan! The books!" She bellowed to Touya who was halfway down the street. Her brother only sighed before nodding resignedly.

It was an ordinary morning for them. Despite their poverty, the two siblings remained light-hearted and happy.

Sighing contentedly, Sakura entered their cottage and started to do her work.

---

A week passed quickly in the lives of the Kinomotos without much incidence. Except the fact that Mr. Chiu lent them some of his books, which Sakura found most entertaining.

But today was when Touya will go to the Central Village to work in a market as hired help. Sakura washed and ironed the best shirt she could find, hoping that he will make a good first impression to his employers.

She, on the other hand, looked as impoverished as ever in her faded blue dress full of various stains and her filthy apron as she bid her brother goodbye that morning. Yet she was oblivious of how she looked like a waif as she was very comfortable in her worn out clothing.

Right now, with her face black with soot and her hair disheveled, she could pass for a street urchin.

She sat down in their kitchen, tired. Her brother and she had to wake up earlier than usual since the Central Village is a bit farther than her brother is used to going to.

She smiled, feeling that good fortune at last had found them.

_Soon it'll be all right,_ she thought.

Then her eyes fell on the table before her. A package wrapped in brown paper was lying on it and Sakura recognized it at once.

"Hoe! Oniichan forgot his lunch!"

It was understandable, since he rarely brought lunches with him when he worked. He was always near enough to go home and eat. But he needed to bring lunch now, not only because Central Village is much farther, but also because food was expensive in the Central Village and the Mainland.

Without even thinking, she grabbed the food, ran outside the house, locked their cottage door and headed toward the path that her brother took earlier that morning.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: The Prince

Stolen Moments

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: I'm rather in a hurry, so this'll be short. It seems that the followers of My Husband's Wedding have condemned me without a proper trial. I received, for the first time, a flame review. Not that it mattered, I'm still sorry to disappoint them all. Well, here's what I say: Don't you people ever read my Author's Note? You all seemed surprised at Kaho's death so I surmised as much. But what I say still stands: Wait for the epilogue before you place me under judgment. And also, wait for the sequel, as I said, My Happy Ending, which will be all about Touya's newfound love. Well, I can't change hands now. So, the epilogue will come out this Sunday, I think. It's my Christmas treat to you all. I can't change the story to suit your tastes, but I can make the bitterness subside a bit. Don't make speculations till you hear the whole story. MHW isn't over yet. Its end is due Sunday, promise. Now, I also promised to get a move on the other stories, so here it is.

2: The Prince

It was yet another dawn that came quickly for the Li Kingdom. The sun's rays hit the windows before anyone knew it.

For the Outlanders, this day is yet another day of fighting to survive. For the Inlanders, it is yet another day to try and improve their status in the kingdom, to try and become part of the Royal bloodline.

But for the people who work at the Palace grounds, it is yet another day to struggle and live alongside the snobbish Royal bloodline.

Not that the Li Family are a stand-offish family. On the contrary, they are very kind and considerate.

That is, almost. All of them are kind and considerate, except for the Crown Prince.

Li Xiao Lang, commonly known as "The Cruel One" among those who live on the shadows.

But according to those who have served the castle ever since, the Prince wasn't like that years ago. It was only lately that he has come across this indifferent, sneering attitude. They say that the Prince change subtly, day by day, from the time Li Kingdom was plunged to war and he was kidnapped by rebels. It was a difficult time for everyone; the Kingdom was left bruised and injured when the king died in trying to save his son.

This was mainly the reason that the prince was aloof towards the Outlanders and the poor people of the kingdom; he saw them as the evil thieves and bandits who plan to invade his kingdom.

The only people who can stand the prince's attitude are his family, his right-hand and cousin, Eriol Hirrigazawa, and the butler Wei.

Like this morning — no one dared approach the prince's room except for the handful of people close to him. Eriol, Wei, his sisters and his other cousin Meiling were the only ones who dare call on him early in the morning. This morning it was the butler Wei.

Without warning, the door flew open, the curtains drawn up, and sunlight streamed to the then-gloomy room. The occupant of the giant bed stirred irritably, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Li Xiao Lang-sama," Wei's deep voice said from the windowsill. "I brought you some breakfast."

"What time is it, Wei?" Syaoran grumbled, not opening his eyes.

"The sunrays have reached the valleys. I would say it is around seven in the morning, Xiao Lang-sama."

"Why do you have to wake me up this early?"

"You are forgetting that we…that is to say, the castle, are expecting some very important guests, including your very own fiancée, Tomoyo-hime of Daidouji Kingdom."

"Nani? Do I have to come along?"

"The queen expects you to, Xiao Lang-sama."

Mumbling darkly, the prince straightened up, yawning. He is revealed to be wearing a robe of rich, fresh green that clashed mightily with his bedcovers.

"Your bath is being readied, but in the meantime, won't you have some breakfast?"

He stared a full minute at the butler, then grudgingly reached out to a piece of bread and studied it.

"What is this food?"

"That is a crumpet, Your Highness. The recipe was given by a traveler from the western kingdoms."

"I won't have foreign food for my breakfast! Bring me some dumplings and soup. Water will do for my beverage."

"As you wish, Your Royal Highness." Wei bowed at him before exiting.

He shook his head, albeit irritated. What a great way to start his day, he thought darkly. Then his eyes strayed towards the window with the panes thrown open, lost in thought.

_Well, it's not as if arranged marriages are quite abnormal here. But I'm still not used to the idea. It's just that, I hate manipulation so._

"Suimasen, Xiao Lang. Can I come in?"

"You already have, Eriol." He said rudely, turning to see his blue-haired, bespectacled cousin who also happens to be his adviser. "What is it that you want?"

"The queen wishes to be sure that you are up and about. We expect the visitors to reach the Outlands before noon."

"Well," he said, irritated at once at this mollycoddling, "Now that you're sure I'm wide awake, why don't you get the hell out, Eriol?"

"You're still rude as ever, Syaoran." Eriol said cautiously, eyeing him with a bit of wariness.

"Nobody asked your opinion. Should I need your advice, I'll ask for it. Now get out."

"One day you will meet someone who will curb that wild tongue of yours, Syaoran. I just hope I will be there to witness you're defeat in verbal duels."

"Shut the hell up. Or do you want to get demoted?"

"You cannot. As you know, it is the queen's orders that I be placed under your control. If it was up to me, I wouldn't bother trying to talk sense through your thick skull."

"Did you just insult me?" Syaoran growled, his temper flaring up at once.

"Work it out for yourself, as you're so clever, Your Highness."

"Get — out!" Syaoran threw his huge pillow towards Eriol, who was too quick for him. Bowing, Eriol made his way out before the pillow hit him.

"Goodness me, what are you shouting about?" The door opened once more to reveal a woman in regal clothing. The prince turned away quickly from her and sat on his bed.

"Did you just throw this pillow toward your cousin, Xiao Lang?"

"Hai." He mumbled, not looking at the woman.

"Nani? Speak clearly. I cannot hear you."

"I said yes!" He said, flaring up again. "And he deserved it for insulting me!"

"I heard you were rude to him."

"So he's a blabbermouth as well now, isn't he? If you'll only just let me, Mother, I'll get myself a decent adviser."

"Your voice is so loud that Eriol need not tell us what happened. Why, I'm surprised that your sisters did not wake at the sound of it!"

"But still, he's too unbearable to be my adviser!"

"Iie. He's the only one who can stand that attitude of yours, my son." Yelan sighed, eyeing him with exasperation. "It's no wonder you make the servants nervous! Do try and control that temper of yours! At this rate, all our servants will be gone by the end of the week!"

Syaoran only scoffed.

"Wei will be here shortly, Xiao Lang, and bear in mind that rudeness will get you nowhere. After you have broken your fast, get going at once. I want you to reach the Outlands by noon."

"Who will be with me?"

"Eriol has agreed, however grudgingly, to accompany you. And Meiling has declared her willingness to come."

"Bah, I need no one!"

"Just shut up, and do as you're told. Bear in mind, no shouting matches." With that, Yelan walked out of his room.

A few minutes later, Wei arrived with his breakfast and he ate without complaint. He took a bath, wanting to throw a tantrum but controlling his temper. He dared not test his mother's patience.

When he went down the palace grounds, he saw Meiling and Eriol exchange smirks, causing him to glare at them.

"Nani?" Both of them asked in gleeful voices.

"Let's go." He said, and the three rode their horses, heading for the Outlands.

It has not been his day at all.

And now he's stuck with his cousins.

"Hiya!" He shouted, venting his anger on his horse.

"Flare won't hit you back, Xiao Lang, though it can give you a pretty hard fall."

Gritting his teeth, he quickened Flare's pace and led the way out the castle grounds.

Not knowing that his life was about to change drastically.

At that same moment, an Outlander was paving her way to the Central Village, oblivious of the disgusted looks she was getting from the peasants.

_Where are you, oniichan?_

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Chance Encounter

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Here we go. I'm updating everything! And well, waiting for one o'clock. I have in queue another historical fic, but that one's definitely well-researched for its backgrounds. The story will be fictional, but the background definitely isn't. Well, tell you about it once it's posted. I'll post it after I update everything else, entitled Sweet Deception. I hope you appreciate it; I enjoyed, and still do, writing it so much.

3: Chance Encounter

Sakura walked slower as she entered the Central Village. Dozens of shops by the road sold various goods. Fruits, breads, trinkets, jewels, wood sculptures… Her eyes gazed around in excitement.

"Sugoi!" She exclaimed, breathing in the scent of the village. The bread smelled heavenly, and she approached a bakery. "It looks delicious!"

At that moment, a storekeeper came out and shooed her away.

"Go away, girl! You'll dirty my baked goods!" The people surrounding them clucked their disapproval.

"Gomenasai," she whispered, feeling foolish at her overzealous manner. She moved away from the crowd who considered her an outsider, a stranger.

A few meters away were a couple of men talking to each other. She approached them cautiously.

"Anone, can you tell me where Lei-san's store is?" She asked them, but they just moved away from her like she had the plague. A woman who sold jewels nearby started to rearrange her trinkets to ensure nothing is missing.

"Don't you dare steal my jewels, Outlander! They're worth more than you outlanders' lives put together!"

She stumbled backwards toward the road, her eyes wide with hurt and surprise.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted, sending her heart towards the ground in fright. There were horse whines, and Sakura can only close her eyes, awaiting doom.

Doom did not come. She opened her eyes to see three horses almost touching her. Three riders were on their back. One of them looked really furious.

"Baka! Standing there like some dumb, senseless idiot, it's a wonder Flare did not kill you. I somehow wish he did, so the idiots around here will be lessened!"

"Calm down, Xiao Lang! You're frightening the poor girl." The bespectacled man jumped down from his horse and went to examine her.

"Are you all right?"

"Daijoubu desu, arigatou…Sorry for causing trouble…"

"Oh, she knows how to say sorry, the dumb girl!" The other man said sarcastically.

"You know, you have no right to belittle me like this!" Her eyes blazed with green fire. "We are all just —" Exactly what they all were, she forgot. For she was staring at the handsomest face she has ever seen. No, not handsome. That was too tame. And his face was anything but tame right now, his thick brows furrowed in anger, his lip curling. His chestnut hair was definitely messy, windblown, but it only added to the attraction she felt to this enigma of a man.

"Get out of the way! We're in a hurry to listen to idiots like you."

_But good-looking as he is, he has no right to look down on us people!_

Her pride got the better of her.

"You are the most arrogant, conceited handsome beast I had the misfortune to meet! I hope I never meet you again! You are nothing but some brat who thinks he owns the world! Well, I'd just like to say that we are all equal in Kami-sama's eyes, so don't think he's been favoring you, get it? One day someone will do this to you and I'll laugh at you to my heart's content." With that, she stalked off, not bothering to know who she was shouting at.

Eriol whistled. The little pauper had claws, it seemed. Syaoran looked pretty much dumbstruck before Eriol clambered up his horse and started to traipse toward the Outlands.

" I'll have the damn baka prosecuted, I don't care how I find her, I swear I will…"

Both Meiling and Eriol hid their smirks, as it might anger him more than ever. But secretly, Eriol is hoping that the two's paths will cross again.

_Looks like your match has arrived, Xiao Lang-sama._

He almost chuckled, and to hide his glee, he quickened his horse's pace.

_**And to think I thought he was handsome!**_

Sakura was still fuming when she delivered her brother's lunch at Lei's. She was on her way back to the outlands, and was seriously not aware of the stares she was getting from the villagers.

Then, one by one, she heard their comments. Some nasty, some awed, some indifferent.

"…arrogant…"

"…Who does she think she is?"

"…some stupid Outlander…"

"…she'll be lucky to remain here for a week…"

"…calling the prince names, it's a wonder he didn't send her packing right away…"

_No way!_ She thought as their words sunk in her mind.

_H-He can't be the prince of Li Kingdom!_

_Baka, Sakura! You just ensured your homelessness. Great move._

She entered their home and sat on a nearby chair, depressed.

_Somebody kill me now._

Suddenly, as she was contemplating how to say sorry to the prince, there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing three ladies dressed regally.

"Who…are you?"

"We come from Daidouji Kingdom, a long way from here. We ask for a place to stay for the night. The royalties suggested we find a decent place around here."

"The inn's — Mr. Chiu's inn is on the other side of the road."

"We can't stay there; it's full of hoodlums and whatnot."

"It's unfit for Tomoyo-hime."

"I-I see…But even though this building used to be an inn, we don't run the business anymore. Outlandish has been closed for years."

"We know. We only ask for a room to stay this one night. Is that too much to ask?"

"Iie…"

"Now you understand. Well, it's a bit late for introductions, but we are the ladies-in-waiting of Tomoyo-hime; Chitose, Kaname, Miyu." The three bowed exactly as another girl appeared. She had raven-black hair and astonishing violet eyes. She smiled.

"I guess you found us a place to stay, minna? How are you? I'm Tomoyo of Daidouji Kingdom, and forgive our intrusion."

"Nandewanai wa! I'm Kinomoto Sakura, glad to be of service."

"Yukatta." Tomoyo smiled. "Let's be friends."

Sakura smiled a bit awkwardly. Tomoyo was obviously royalty, and she was not. Tomoyo's hands were soft, hers were a bit callused. Tomoyo was pale, she was a bit sunburned. Tomoyo's clothes were expensive, immaculate silk and hers were dirty commoner's dress.

No, she can't be a friend to royalty.

She bowed her head and headed for the cramped kitchen. She prepared the spare rooms upstairs that they never used before.

_So much has happened, and I've only just begun my life in Li Kingdom._

She thought of all her friends.

And her missing, presumed-dead father.

Her father, who was the illegitimate son of the king in their kingdom, brother to Clow-sama.

And if rumors were true about King Clow's death, then she and her brother were the next rulers of Clow Kingdom.

And therefore, their lives were at danger.

Since someone wants the power that resides with them.

And that is why they can never stay in one place too long.

It will be awhile before they are traced, but it will happen.

Then they will run away again, to escape the heavy burden fated upon them,

the missing prince and princess of Clow Kingdom.

A/N: Spur-of-the-moment thingy with the new plot twist. Ha-ha. See you, it's already 1 am here. Kinda like TRC.


	5. Chapter 4: Impending Dangers

Stolen Moments

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Looking for episodes 63, 65-68, and 70-72 of Daa Daa Daa…They're not in youtube, most definitely. Anybody knows where I can find these raw episodes? Ugh…Now I have to start writing… (Listening to CCS OST)

I…have something else to say. The earlier portion of this chapter was written long ago, about a month, I'll say, and so is the first part of the A/N. And, ehehe, I…got lost in the story so I have to read it again…When I will, I don't know, but certainly…just…when this shows up in FFnet. I really have to stop procrastinating! (This part written May 16, 2007)

4: Impending Dangers

"So, tell me about your life here in Li Kingdom, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo-hime's nonchalant tone caused Sakura to feel even more awkward. One of the ladies-in-waiting cleared her throat loudly, but the princess didn't even notice.

"Ano…Tomoyo-hime, there…there really isn't anything to tell. I just happened to live here with my brother…" _That wasn't altogether true,_ she thought. But then, they could not trust anyone but themselves.

"Aw, come on, humor me. My fiancé could not make it here. I heard there was a tussle at the central village… that some stupid girl pissed the prince off, causing him to leave his cousins there…They don't know where he went, apparently."

Sakura whitened. _Eh? She…she's talking about me, isn't she?_

"Of all the dumb and stupid…" Sakura mumbled, causing Tomoyo to stare at her.

"What is it, Sakura-chan? Oh, yeah, it was really a lame excuse for him to abandon me, but I don't mind, really. As long as…" Tomoyo giggled, so not like the princess that she was. "As long as Eriol-kun comes…"

"Eh?" This time, Sakura could not contain her curiosity. "Who…is this '_Eriol-kun,'_ Tomoyo-hime..?"

"The Prince's adviser. He's so _kawaii!_ I…"

"Tomoyo-hime," a lady-in-waiting cut her off. "It is imprudent to say such things when in public."

"Oh. Right. Ne, Sakura-chan, can you keep my little crush secret?" Tomoyo smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

"O-of course, Tomoyo-hime."

_But she is to be married to…Prince Xiao Lang…_ her chest felt heavy at the thought.

_Don't be baka, Sakura! You only met the man! You can't be attracted that easily, considering he was such a jerk! You can't like him! Besides, one way or another, you have to leave this country soon…It's not as if you will be here forever…You can't stay too long, remember?_

"What makes you sad?" Tomoyo's face appeared in front of her.

"Eh?" Sakura said, surprised.

"I saw your loneliness. Tell me what made you sad."

"I…I'm not sad…I just…remembered I had to do something…"

"Oh, you must be busy. I'm keeping you from your duties. Gomen ne, I'm retiring to my room now. If anybody from the palace comes to call, feel free to awaken me."

"H-Hai…" Sakura stared after her new-found friend. The difference in their lifestyles caused her shame.

_Not altogether correct, but even though I have royal blood in my veins, as father confessed before we left, I was never used to living like a royalty…_

"Ano," she called the attention of the long-haired lady-in-waiting. "If ever she needs me, I…shall be by the lake."

"There really is no need," the woman dismissed her; "We are very capable in taking care of Tomoyo-hime."

"So…I…I'll be going…" She felt suffocated by the suddenly elite atmosphere. She nearly ran towards the door as she made her escape.

_Finally, my sanctuary!_ She thought as she got to the huge lake bordering the forest and the Outlands.

The problem was that the sanctuary she sought was not hers alone.

---

Syaoran stared at the vast forest just beyond the lake. It belonged still to the Li Kingdom, though danger lies beyond it. The rebels are said to be found just beyond the borders.

The rebels, he thought grimly.

A certain memory, a scene of the past kept on pushing through his mind, the reason behind his sudden aloofness, his anger towards strangers.

_Otousama, I will ensure that such devilish acts will not happen again. Not when I am king._

His fists clenched tightly at the ghastly memory of his father's death. Remorse and guilt welled up inside him, taking up space, robbing his breath from his lungs.

_I wish we could turn back time, Otousama, but I'm afraid I cannot do that. Rest assured I will avenge your death to those rebels of the border._

The war they fought against the rebels was long and difficult. Its beginnings were obscured, but it went on, nonetheless. Pride and vengeance took over them, and Syaoran knew that both parties were not in the least relenting. Power-hungry and greedy, the rebels seek more than they deserve, and thus, resulted to bloodshed and unnecessary deaths among their people. And he, the heir to the throne, will not let them get away with it. Pardoning them was not an option.

Syaoran did not think, years ago, that he would end up like this. He was so sure of the safety of this kingdom, the naïve boy that he was. He was proved wrong much, much later by what he had witnessed. His father's murder brought about an abrupt change in him. It affected him much more than he let on. It filled his sleep with nightmares, dreams of blood and endless, bloodcurdling screams.

He gazed around absently at the vast forest that served as the boundary of his kingdom and the wilderness, a dividing line between safety and danger. It was one border he never intended to cross, not unless necessary. He breathed in the fresh scent of the trees, feeling at ease.

Until his gaze landed on someone: a girl stood frozen a few meters behind him, barely concealed by a bush. She was staring openly at him, apparently unaware that he saw her.

His brows furrowed when he saw that it was the same girl he nearly ran over earlier. He felt his temper rise again. The world was full of idiots. This girl is apparently one of them.

He moved silently but quickly, and in a moment he was in front of the girl. He noted how worn-out and torn her clothing was, and his displeasure at the sight of her only increased.

"It's you again!" He snarled, and she seemed taken aback by his harshness that she backed away from him. "Are you spying on me, woman?"

"I-I am not spying on you, your Royal Highness," she sputtered out. Gaining composure, she straightened up and gazed at him. "It happens that I live near the lake, and…"

"Silence! I did not ask for your explanation!" His frown became more apparent but she refused to be deterred.

"I only defended myself from your accusations, sir," she replied coolly. That sent his temper whistling full-steam.

"Don't you know how to address royalty properly? I will not be spoken to like that!"

"As you wish, your Royal Highness," she curtsied, but the sarcasm was apparent in her voice.

"Are you intent on having yourself punished? For I am just in the brink of sending you off to your doom!"

"Do get a hold of yourself, Your Highness," she answered back. "I was just about to leave." With that, she dashed off, before he could utter another word. Feeling extremely foolish, he turned back to his thoughts, only to be punctuated by her voice.

"I forgot to say that, Your Highness, Tomoyo-hime is currently under my assistance. If you'd follow me, you may escort her to the castle."

He froze for a full minute before he realized what the girl had said. He totally forgot about his betrothed! His mother will be so displeased if they don't show up, and he decided that the girl mustn't influence the princess with her manners and followed her to a shabby shack near the woods.

**Sakura's** heart was pounding, but she refused to let it rule her. She knew she went a bit far with her words with the prince, but she could not help it. Angry was the only way she could face the prince, or else she might faint from the way her heart beat, fast and frantic.

She led the way to their home, where the princess and her maids remained. He seemed thoroughly concerned with the princess and her well-being, causing Sakura more heartache as well.

_Don't be stupid, Sakura! You know there is no chance of a future here in this kingdom. One way or the other, you will leave anyway._

The prince moved about hurriedly, as though suffocated by the house's interior. It took less than ten minutes to repack the princess's things and for them to leave.

Sakura was left alone, feeling empty and wretched. He was so close, yet so far…

---

Clow Kingdom

A man stood by the wreckage caused by the at-last finished war. His face hinted displeasure with the outcome.

"This is the country we're supposed to take over? I see nothing but rubbish. What is the use of conquering a kingdom when all the inhabitants are gone?" He spat angrily on the ground, causing his men to cower before him.

"Kenshin-sama, we were desperate to take over the country…"

"Still, this made everything worthless! You are all useless, not even able to follow my simplest instructions!"

"Forgive us, master…"

"Yes, onegaishimasu, Kenshin-sama…"

"Ah, I'll let it pass for now. What of the survivors?"

"They might have gathered in nearby caves, or dispersed themselves on the bordering kingdoms."

"Such as the Li Kingdom?"

"Hai, Kenshin-sama. It is the closest neighbor."

"Then it is the country we're headed for. We will try to get them all and make them our followers." He paused, his eyes brightening with a hint of madness. "What of the heirs of Clow Reed? The children of his brother?"

"They are not even legitimate; I doubt they will cause us trouble."

"Still, we cannot risk someone contesting our rule over the people…or what remained of them." He said, seething in anger. "I say you find them and finish them off. The people will most likely choose them over us invaders of their land."

"You do have a point, Kenshin-sama. We will do what we can to find them."

"And hurry. I cannot wait for long anymore to get my hands on a scepter, to sit regally on a throne." His eyes glinted dangerously. "And to finish the war with the Li Kingdom, finally."

His laughter echoed over the rubbles, the barren land eerily silent despite it all.

TBC

A/N: A short chapter, sadly, but I'll try to update soon. Tomorrow Gangster's Paradise might be updated, stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 5: To Wed and to War

Stolen Moments

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: I have to start this out now — by the way, I'm not sure when the next update is of all my fics. The new sem is starting and I'm officially a sophomore! (Believe me, I'm not glad. Know why? Because it means no priority, dang!)

(A/N finished June 11, 2007)

5: To Wed and to War

Sakura stared glumly around their decrepit house. Her brother went home earlier than usual. She knew something was amiss — they did not even talk or joke around much. Her brother looked rather grim, and she knew that could mean bad news for them.

"What bothers you, oniichan?" She asked, staring at the fire building at the hearth.

"We can't stay here anymore." Touya said flatly. Sakura's eyes flew to his face. She could see he was as reluctant as she was to leave.

"Doushite?" She asked, feeling her breath constrict.

"Heard things at work, I did. Heard there's going to be a war here soon. We can't be found here by the time war breaks."

"I…see…"

"Damn it, I told you not to hope too much. No matter what we do, we cannot escape who we are, Sakura. And they will not let it rest…"

"T-they? Oniichan, do you mean to say…"

"I heard the rebels that the Li kingdom has always been afraid of are the ones who attacked Clow."

"No…"

"Yes. I am certain of it, Sakura. Those rebels are headed by Kenshin Ayuhara."

"But…but…I…don't think…"

"We can't be here when they come, Sakura! We're not jeopardizing our safety just because we liked it here…" He drew a harsh breath as she winced. "Sakura, you know that this is how it is. They won't stop until they find us…but we'll do our best to avoid that."

"I know," she answered, tears brimming in her eyes. "It's just…too sudden."

It was only last week when the Princess Tomoyo was here…only a week since she last saw the prince. She could remember just how he regarded her. It pained her, but she knew she was really worth nothing. Her lineage meant nothing to them. Only the rebels set store on her lineage, for fear of them challenging their rule at Clow.

"I expect you to pack and be prepared to leave by dawn tomorrow, Sakura. I already bid farewell to my employer."

"Is…is that so?"

"Damn it, Sakura, do you really want to live?"

"I…of course." _But what was the sense of living? What's the sense of living like this…like a fugitive?_

"Then you better do as I say, Sakura. We…I can't risk your life here."

"I…I know. I understand, oniichan."

"I know you do."

"But why must we leave so soon?"

"Because the rebels are closing in on the borders. One hears things at the Central Village, Sakura. I heard that's the reason why they are hurrying the match between the prince and the princess of Daidouji."

Sakura felt like she died then, but she carefully schooled her expression to look like it was common news.

"They are getting married, then?"

"Tomorrow, I believe. And the rebels can't have that. They might attack before we are even prepared."

"I understand, oniichan. It is essential for us to go on living. Only…will we ever belong somewhere?"

"I can understand your sentiments, Sakura, but this is how it is. I can only hope those rebels will die before we have to face them."

"They will. I know that they will."

"For the meantime, we have to run. Sleep early, Sakura. Prepare everything and we leave at dawn."

Sakura did not answer anymore, for tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and a huge lump formed in her throat.

It wasn't fair, she thought. It has never been fair. They were being chased for something they never had — power to rule over Clow. They weren't considered royalty when they lived there, but now that their uncle was dead…

…things have changed.

What have they done to deserve this? Or were they simply reaping the punishment of their forefathers?

The tears she so tried not to fall finally streamed down her cheeks — blinding her, tainting her vision.

**Li Palazzo, the next morning** (A/N: Something else for once.)

Syaoran stood impatiently in front of a mirror, not really seeing his image.

It was his wedding. If it wasn't, he would have found this situation utterly hilarious.

He was wedding the girl who was crying in the other room.

He could not understand why she needed to weep. Maybe she was dead reluctant to marry him, but what the hell? It was not as if he was the one who forced her to this.

It really deflated his ego, he decided.

But there was no time to dawdle, he knew. The rebels were through biding their time. They would rush in and pillage the kingdom this very day. That was the reason why the union between the two kingdoms must take place, so that they may make their stand against that ambitious man, Kenshin Ayuhara as one.

It was just what the prophesy have foretold them. Unite with the kingdom east of you to ensure your solidarity.

There were several kingdoms to the east, he conceded, but it was only the Daidouji Kingdom they liaised with. They had to be the one.

He sighed impatiently. The war would break, hopefully, after the wedding is over. It had to happen that way.

He had his sword with him, and his yukata was damn comfortable.

He was prepared for war.

He was not afraid.

He was no longer the child they have abducted, tortured. He was no longer the boy who had to see his father die.

He was now a man made by the incidents that happened to him.

With a furious sigh, he went out of the room. He was surprised to find his two cousins. More so to see that it was only Meilin who was smirking. Eriol looked tense, almost unlike him. Well, bully for him. He would not have anything to do with the two. He knew he needed to keep a clear head for the impending war.

He passed them by without any comment.

"Tomoyo-hime is prepared, Xiao Lang," Meilin said with a smirk. "God, what a riot, isn't it? I never thought I'd see a girl who won't like to marry you. I think she never took it seriously until yesterday, don't you think so? Well, I'll have my guffaws when the vows are —" He stopped pretending not to hear. He swung around the two of them, eager to lash out some of his nerves and anger at them.

Before he could do so, Eriol spoke out loud to his surprise.

"Shut it, Meilin. We all need a cool head for later. You should know better than that."

Meilin scowled at Eriol. Syaoran knew that Meilin wanted to ride out when war breaks, but she was declined, being a woman.

"Vent off your spleen elsewhere, Meilin," he uttered, swinging away from them.

Tomoyo's tears kept on falling. She could not get on with the wedding. She could not do it.

How could she, when she loves somebody else? She was certain of it now.

While she thought of Eriol Hiiragizawa's azure eyes — the wisdom in them, the warmth, her tears kept on falling.

How could fate be so cruel as to do this to her? Why did she need to feel this?

It was so unnecessary. Since the marriage is a deciding one as to the survival of two kingdoms.

She dried her horribly swollen eyes and strode out of the room. Outside, she saw her ladies-in-waiting, Meilin…

…and Eriol.

All her hardened resolve melted to nothing. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes.

Oh, this was so, _so_ hard.

She can't do it.

But she had to.

She refused to look at him, be near to him. Beckoning to her ladies-in-waiting, she stood stiffly before she walked on.

---

"You feel something for her," Meilin stated flatly, eyeing her cousin with wonder.

"No, I don't," Eriol denied quickly — all too quick.

"Yes, you do. And I take it that it's mutual, somehow."

"You imagine a lot of things, Meilin."

"Oh, no…I've never been wrong before." Meilin said, feeling suddenly sad for her cousin. "You know this has to happen, somehow."

"I know…damn it, I know!" Eriol said lowly, losing his control. "But knowing and feeling are two separate things."

"How true. It is sad, you know…He always had everything. But why should he have something he does not want?"

"Don't muddle my head, dear cousin," he said, shaking his head. "I've resigned myself to the fact of the matter."

"The hell you did."

"But I did. We just aren't meant to be, and that is the end of that."

"You…you do mean it."

"Can't help it. This kingdom means everything to me, as it does to you." The words Eriol uttered were the whole truth, Meilin knew. And somehow she could find no appropriate retort to it.

Shrugging, Eriol turned away from his cousin, who followed suit.

---

On the outskirts of Li Kingdom, the rebels have encamped, their weapons at the ready. Most of them were already outside the Central Village, dressed as peasants from the Outlands. Although everyone was wary of them, they had no idea just exactly who they were — what they were.

Kenshin Ayuhara stood among his men, a manic glint in his eye.

Li Kingdom was his. It had to be. He was certain of it, as certain as the sun rose that morning.

Just as he crushed Clow, he will crush this kingdom…and rule it, too.

Afterward, he would search for the Kinomoto siblings, when he has the means to do it.

He had a better plan now for those two. Or rather, for the girl.

Now that he was certain that Clow will not succumb to him, and that the rebels have taken control there, he needed the bloodline to strengthen his legitimacy. And who else could he take as his wife but the niece of Clow's last king?

He grinned mercilessly, greedily. The promised kingdoms will be his, at last.

United under his rule.

He snapped his fingers when his lookout signaled the start of the ceremony.

It was time.

---

Sakura awakened early that morning and packed as usual — sorting out what they needed to bring and what they could leave behind. Their things barely filled two small sack clothes.

She knew the wedding ceremony was to be performed on dawn. They had better be far and away before it happened. Her brother helped her out earlier before he left to bid his employer goodbye and get his last week's pay.

She only waited until he came home, and then they start their journey.

Bang.

She looked up wildly, feeling her heart thundering.

_By God, did it begin already?_

Her fist enclosed on her locket — her father's only heirloom left to her. She felt it burn against her skin, like a branding iron.

It was her only valuable possession, but it also endangered her and her brother.

They needed to go now.

Bang. Her heart hammered faster.

She has decided. Quickly picking up their things, she strode out of their house.

By God, the war has broken. Swords and guns…daggers and knives glistened under the morning sun. The wedding was by no means completed, she thought, not with all this dilapidation and destruction everywhere. The already shabby Outlands were robbed of what little it had. There were only rubbles and debris of some houses, while some were on fire. Mutilated bodies dropped everywhere.

The Li Kingdom was falling under the reign of terror that was Kenshin Ayuhara.

Without pausing to think or ponder on the chaos around her, she dashed to the woods.

_Oniichan, hurry…he's here!_

TBC

A/N: Now, now, that's evil, I know. But hey! Will she get caught by the rebels? Or is


	7. Chapter 6: Taking Chances

Stolen Moments

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: This chapter is the perfect example of a spur-of-the-moment change in plot. You'll find out later why. This changes everything I guess. Since when did things go my way? Even GP's last chapter was not planned — Eli Hakura wasn't supposed to kill anyone, darn it!

Thanks for the reviewer who gave me the idea of a very dramatic and avenging plot you'll witness here. I subjected it to my own style, though. But in essence, it's the same.

6: Taking Chances

Or

(To Learn the Truth Just to Forget About It)

Sakura headed straight to the woods, not even glancing back at the horrors surrounding her. She was praying to the heavens to help her brother. They had to survive. They will do this together. He must be kept safe.

The pendant dangling from her neck was burning. And she was now certain that it was not a mere imagination of hers — the pendant was glowing with an inner flame.

What she did not understand was why. It was her father's parting gift to her, a gift she could not have refused. It was given to her in the middle of the war.

Did it contain some strange magic? Of course, she knew that blue-blooded people could use magic and other special abilities. But she hardly categorized as that, being a bastard prince's daughter.

Perhaps it did run on her blood, but…

She froze on her tracks when she heard voices several meters in front of her. Panicking, she clutched the pendant away from her skin to keep it from scorching her while her other hand held on to their worldly belongings as if it were her lifeline as she stepped back. She just managed to clamber up the top of a tree which had a branch low enough for her to reach when several men walked to right where she was moments ago.

She recognized them to be the same men who attacked Clow. They were laughing, chortling, and celebrating their victory over another kingdom.

_Wasn't Clow enough, damn your blackened hearts?_ She felt her anger boil within her. She hardly noticed a certain orange, flying creature approach her. (A/N: Guess who? -Grins-)

She was about to swing down the tree thoughtlessly and challenge those hoodlums when she felt something tug at her blouse.

Surprised, she turned, almost losing her balance. She nearly screamed when she saw a flying, moving orange creature with a round head and the ears of a koala. It had tiny little wings that made Sakura wonder how it could fly.

Luckily, she was able to hold out her gasp of surprise until the rebels left the forest. The creature shook its head on her warningly, as if telling her not to make any sound to attract them.

_As if I didn't know as much…_

"W-what are you?" She whispered at it, afraid that the rebels might hear and get back to where she was.

The creature released its grip of her blouse and flew up to face her.

"My name is Keroberos."

"H-hello, Keroberos," she stuttered, eyeing it warily. "I asked _what_ you are."

"Oh, yes. I — I was created by Clow-sama." Keroberos eyed her with as much curiosity as she.

"Clow-sama? You know my uncle?"

"Yes, yes of course, Sakura-hime." Keroberos said matter-of-factly. "Do you think he'll depart this world without extending his protection on you?"

"I…he did not really know we existed…"

"He always knew. Clow-sama always knew everything. Even Kenshin Ayuhara's feeble attempt to take the kingdom away from him."

"Then…then why did he allow it?"

"Because…oh, well. You'll find out in your own good time. But Clow-sama had his reasons to sacrifice the kingdom and himself."

"Why? What's so great to be worth all that?"

"Someday you will understand. You see, I don't understand it much myself. All I know was that Clow-sama did it in consideration of a greater power, a greater destiny — I said too much, sorry." He added as he saw the incredulous look on Sakura's face.

"But I…don't understand this at all. If you come from Clow, what are you doing here?"

"I've been sent here. Or rather, you called me."

"What? I did not even know you existed. How could I have called you?"

"It's that pendant!" Keroberos said impatiently, shaking his head. "Clow spent all of his powers to create me and Yue, so that we can protect you and your brother. We are connected to you through that pendant, one of his remaining legacies."

"My brother? He is safe, then?" Sakura's eyes shone in relief.

"Yes, of course. Yue went there before I found you. He's all right, you need not worry."

"But you said something about this pendant…Does it mean I have magic, as well?"

"Yes! You and your brother are the descendants of a great magical power, and that is Clow Kingdom's legacy." Keroberos sat on one of the twigs while she sat down the branch as well. This was going to be a long discussion.

Keroberos went on to explain why they were created. He explained that the pendant was the key to a great magical power that waits to be unleashed. It was what Kenshin Ayuhara was after, it seemed.

"And what is this 'great magical power'?" She pressed on, amazed.

"It's a set of special cards, you see. It's called the Clow Cards. They were created on the last few years of Clow-sama's life."

"And I inherited it?"

"No — the cards were made especially for you. Clow-sama had you in his mind, with your brother, while he made each card."

Sakura sat there gaping openmouthed as she took in this news. Then excitement enveloped her.

"But…if the cards are so great, and they are my possession and under my command, then we could use them to defeat the rebels!"

"Not quite. You see…when Clow-sama died, the seal on them broke. They scattered all over the different kingdoms. I can't say for certain that they will be yours…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura demanded, her eyes bright with unshed tears. She wanted to do something, damn it. Anything.

"Though they were meant for you from the beginning, they will not obey you unless you subdue them, conquer them."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry I was not able to guard them properly, but they truly wanted this freedom. I was too weak to get hold of them. I'm not yet strong enough to take on my true form…"

"What about Yue?"

"He…he does not know about being Yue at all. As it is in my situation…Yue cannot assume his true form."

"But we can find them, can't we? Then we can defeat Kenshin Ayuhara!"

"Yes, you can find them. As for defeating the rebel nomads…you still need to master your powers. Consider this your test, Sakura-hime, before you can claim full ownership of your birthright and legacy as Clow-sama's last descendant.

"I…I see…How about my brother?"

"The throne awaits him. He needs enough power to protect Clow, and nothing else."

"But…"

"You must understand that you now take separate paths. He has a kingdom waiting for his return, while it is your duty to take every card back and master them."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry. I will be with you, just as Yue's other person will guide your brother."

"I — I wasn't prepared for this…Oniichan…"

"You both have your duties, Sakura-hime. Until that time you complete the task, you cannot return to Clow."

Sakura's tears streamed down at the enormity of her responsibility and the thought of parting ways with her brother. They always did everything together. But now…but now…

"Hush, Sakura-hime. It will not do good to weep. Li Kingdom is at the verge of ruin. We must leave at once."

"O-okay…how shall I call you, Keroberos?"

"Kero-chan will do fine, Sakura-hime."

"Very well, Kero-chan…Then please drop the –hime. I never lived like a princess…" She could not help the bitterness of her voice.

"Clow-sama has his reasons for that, as well. He could have taken you in but refused to do so in good faith, Sakura-hi…Sakura."

"I…I see…" Sakura dropped down from the tree. "But before anything, I would like to ensure my brother's safety. Let's go to the main lands, Kero-chan."

"But Sakura…you must not be seen by the rebels or all else will be in vain."

"I'll be very, very careful, Kero-chan…please…"

"Oh, all right, but we must hurry. Most of the cards are lost in Daidouji Kingdom…" the name hardly registered in Sakura's mind as she spied the area and started to run back to the chaos she just left.

**The ceremony** was halfway through when the rebels' battle cry rang all over the kingdom. The church being within royal grounds, the people who have come to watch the glorious fulfillment of the prophecy about two kingdoms did not hear it at once. While the battle raged on the peasant lands and villages, the high priest droned on and on with his incantations and 'blessings.' His eyes were closed in concentration as he conjured a powerful spell to serve as the final blessing from the heavens.

At that exact moment, Kenshin Ayuhara's rebels have subdued the rest of the land, pillaging what they could and destroying what they deem destroyable.

Kenshin Ayuhara was in a bad mood. Not only did he not find the Kinomoto siblings, but the people were less submissive than he expected. There were more deaths than he deemed acceptable.

So he approached the borders of the royal land with blood thirst in mind.

If the siblings were not in the peasant lands, then it must be that the Li Kingdom is protecting them.

He entered the lands with his katana gleaming with bloodstains. He pushed the wooden doors of the temple with his other hand.

Syaoran's gaze flew to the doors as sunlight streamed in.

There was a man standing in front, his grey eyes bloodshot and swollen. His robes were slightly torn and bloodstained. His red-brown hair was longer than usual, wet with sweat and plastered on his shining face. He was holding a bloodied katana in one hand.

He could have been handsome and attractive if not for the madness that showed in his features and the cruel glint of his mouth. The scar on his cheek, a straight line that marred his features even more to hint more than just cruelty, but savagery, caused Syaoran's skin to crawl.

This was a man capable of everything ugly and dark.

And he realized just who he was before he approached them with mighty speed and attack.

_Kenshin Ayuhara. Head of the rebels who threatened his kingdom. The man who was behind his father's death years ago._

Before he could express his outrage, Kenshin Ayuhara was already in front of him. Tomoyo-hime was looking terrified before Eriol pulled her away from them. Everyone shrinked back, ran out, except for him and Meilin.

"Damn it, Meilin, go away!"

"This is my kingdom as well, Xiao Lang! You can't stop me in trying to protect it as well!"

"Follow him, princess," Kenshin Ayuhara drawled out in a venomous voice. "I'd hate to have you killed…_here._"

Meilin's eyes grew wide in fright at this direct order and she clambered away.

"We have a score to settle, Ayuhara," he spat out, trying to ignore the squirming of his stomach as he thought of his father's death.

_Blood everywhere. The metallic tang of blood, almost like copper, hung in the air. His father's lifeless body lying in the pool of blood before him…he saw everything, felt it, all but tasted it. Beneath his swollen eyelids, the tears fell forever…_

"Indeed we have. May I ask where the siblings are?"

Syaoran was thrown off-course. Kenshin's sword nearly shaved him on the side. Had he stayed a second longer, he would be bleeding by now.

"What siblings?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Li-_sama,_" he uttered the reference to Syaoran's title with venom and dark hatred, his eyes looking madder than ever.

"I am not! Who are you talking about?" He drew out his own katana, crossing swords with him for a while before he answered.

"Oh, I'm sure you know about my previous successes, Li-_sama,_" Ayuhara muttered, jumping back in time to avoid his well-placed attack. "So I'm sure you have heard of Clow Kingdom's downfall."

"Clow!" Syaoran was incredulous. So incredulous that Kenshin Ayuhara's sword cut neatly at his arm. Blood gushed out from it, the pain momentarily dizzying him. "The fabled kingdom beside Daidouji!"

"Of course. I don't settle for anything below mythical lands, Li Syaoran." Syaoran felt pleasure at wounding the rebel's side.

"What has Clow got to do with this?"

"Not exactly everything, but almost everything! The prophecy…and of course, as the descendants of Clow sought refuge here, it's one of the reasons, yes."

"What? The heirs of the throne of Clow are here?"

"So you don't know?" Kenshin Ayuhara's sword flew from his hand at that point. He backed away, looking suddenly scared as he fell to the ground. "Damn…they slipped away from me again…"

"What you should worry about now is your own life."

"They have to be here! You must know them! Sakura and Touya Kinomoto…"

Syaoran froze. Where did he hear that name again? It sounded familiar and yet not…

Then he remembered. Tomoyo babbled about them all week long. They are the outlanders she stayed with before he came to fetch her.

So…

_A certain memory of green eyes flaring at him flashed in his mind._ But the moment he hesitated, Kenshin took his chance. He had felt around for his sword and swung it full-force at Syaoran's head. Only then did he note that he was holding the sharp end of the sword, thus wounding his hand. The blunt end of the katana hit Syaoran's head, less fatal than the tip of it but enough to render him unconscious.

Limping away, Kenshin took off with a muttered curse.

_He had to find them. Time was running out._

**Touya **was nowhere to be found. Sakura knew it was useless to stay and risk being seen by the rebels.

She was about to turn back when she saw a familiar figure emerge from the borders of the royal lands and peasant lands.

She felt fear grip her as she hid from Kenshin Ayuhara's view. He was bloodied, all right, but the damned bastard was still _alive._ And that made all the difference in everything.

_I'm going to get stronger and destroy you, Kenshin Ayuhara, just as completely as you destroyed my home and this kingdom._

She stilled her breath, holding Keroberos in her hands as she listened and waited.

"It's done, everyone. Li Kingdom is ours for the taking." Cheers and catcalls from the rebels welcomed the news. Sakura felt like she might faint.

_That's it? They had subdued…everyone?_

"We just have to threaten the rest of the royalty. But the crown prince is done for." Kenshin Ayuhara laughed mirthlessly. "As for the siblings…search the nearby kingdoms. They can't have gone far enough. You know they are essential in my plans."

The rebels agreed while Sakura's mind was reeling from what she had heard.

_The prince…the prince…he can't be dead!_

"Sakura, we have to move!" Keroberos whispered frantically as he tried to pull her to the royal lands. She just followed dumbly, not hearing him.

"My God!" Kero said as he saw the state of the prince who lay on the floor, unmoving. "What sort of monster is that man?"

Sakura gazed at Syaoran's battered body and her heart melted. She shook her head and turned to Kero.

"Let's take him with us, Kero, please…he won't last long if he's left here alone…"

"Won't his family search for him?"

"Ayuhara might try and finish him off while he's threatening the rest of the royal family!"

"I…I believe you are right. Let's go, before he returns."

"But where will we go, Kero-chan?" Sakura cradled Syaoran's head, feeling for a pulse. "Hurry, while he's still breathing…I don't know how much damage is done, but we need to keep him safe…"

"I know of a hidden cave near the woods."

"How do we get back there?"

"Good point."

"In here, Sakura!" Sakura turned to see her brother standing a few feet away from them. A silver-haired, bespectacled man was with him. It must be Yue. Or Yue's other side, as Kero said.

"Oniichan!" She exclaimed, standing up. "Help me carry the prince, oniichan!"

"He's not our problem anymore, Sakura!"

"He…" Sakura clutched her pendant. "I don't know. I just feel…no, I think everything's connected. We need to help him, oniichan!" She insisted, a bit helplessly.

"Oh, all right." Touya hurried forward and took Syaoran. He lifted the prince and started to go down what seemed to be a hidden passage.

"Follow your brother, Sakura-hime," the bespectacled man said. "I am Yukito, a servant at the palace at Clow. The passage will lead you out of this Kingdom. The rebels don't recognize me, so I'm safe. You must go." He turned to Kero, who she was clutching with both hands. "What is that?"

"N-nothing, Yukito-san. I owe everything to you."

"No, hime. I owe everything to Clow, and therefore, to you. Don't worry, I'll go back to serve you both."

"T-thank you. Domo arigatou gozaimashita."

"Nandewanai, Sakura-hime. Now go!"

Sakura descended on the cold marble steps, hoping to God that they might survive the terrible ordeal unscathed.

TBC

A/N: The Clow cards are not priority in this story. There might be scenes here and there that would tell how Sakura catches them all, but it's just secondary. That's all; see you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: The Power to Lie

Stolen Moments

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: This happens three days after their narrow escape. Sakura has caught Fly, Windy, Shadow, Watery, Wood and Rain.

7: The Power to Lie

(Moving Forward)

_Where was he?_ The question rose from his muddled mind as he stirred to life.

Voices — he was certain he was not alone. They were whispering in hushed tones, their accents barely decipherable from the rain.

Rain? What rain? There were two low thuds, as if something heavy was dropped to the ground.

_Who were they?_ He tried to move, but every inch of his worn body screamed in protest.

He wanted to know who they were — whether they were friend or foe. Yet just trying to get up caused him excruciating pain.

_Was he dying?_ He rolled over slightly, forcing his eyelids to open. For a moment, his eyes squinted from the dark until they adjusted. He could not see the face of his companions. They were mere shadows in the dark cave.

Cave? What was he doing there?

He could hear them much clearer now.

"Hush, _oniichan,_ you'll wake him up." A sweet-sounding woman's voice spoke, clearly arguing with one of the others.

"Why the hell did you have to bring him with us?" The man who must be the girl's brother (he was _oniichan,_ after all) grumbled. "He's caused us nothing but trouble from the three days we've been hauling his ass off with us."

"Oniichan! I'd rather you clean out the language, if you please!"

"Damn, who cares? I wish Yuki will hurry up with the food." The man said, straightening up.

"Don't be so hard on the man, oniichan — I mean, it's raining and it must be hard to sneak about the castle with..."

"Look, he's stirring." The man said quietly, suddenly alert.

He stood up at last, feeling his head swim slightly at the effort.

"You mustn't move much, please. I tried my best with your wounds, but they might still prove delicate." She moved closer to him and he gazed at her elusive face.

Eyes of brightest green set against a face that might have been an angel's. Her hair looked dull and unkempt but he knew they would look good once cared for.

The face was familiar and yet he could connect no name to it.

Now that he thought of it, he couldn't remember who he was.

Gazing to her eyes, he tried to speak, but his throat was dry. Finally, after a few moments of effort, he rasped, "Who are you?"

She looked confused at the question but brightened up immediately.

"You don't remember me. You forget so easily, don't you?" she stated with a bitter smile. He would have argued that hers was a face that he wouldn't have forgotten, but his voice failed him.

"Don't worry, I shall remind you."

She did not answer his question.

"Who — are you? Who am I?" He rasped out again, his throat dry and coarse.

"I am Sa — what do you mean, 'who are you'?" She frowned at him. "Are you sure you're quite fine?"

"Yes," he answered and spluttered loudly. She handed him a roughly carved wood which turned out to hold water. He drank it greedily, as if he had not drank water in centuries.

"Can't you really remember who you are?" She asked, peering closer at him. When he shook his head, not daring to speak any more than he had to, she pushed him lightly back to the lumpy pile of clothing he was lying on earlier. "Please lie back down; we can't have you bleeding to death again." Then she turned to talk to her brother, who was busy washing some roughly-fashioned utilities. "Oniichan, a moment please."

_Why won't she answer me?_

They turned away from him and huddled together, speaking in low, frantic tones.

Sakura's heart beat frantically in her chest, though she had no idea why.

The prince of Li Kingdom has lost his memories, it seems. She could feel pity well up inside her as she thought of his expression, rather like that of a little lost boy.

"Oniichan, he has lost his memories. He does not remember who he is, where he comes from, what he is."

"So?" He searched her face with dawning wonder. "Don't tell me you're..."

"But the truth may shock him, oniichan...He must not know the loss he's suffered until he's ready for it!"

"Would you like it if he lied to _you?_ Put yourself on the poor man's shoes, Sakura," he whispered back.

"But... I don't think he's ready to accept it. We must let the memories flow, we better not rush things out."

"You're not intending to hide him away forever, are you?" Touya gazed intently at his sister and saw her cheeks redden. He felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of someone sharing his sister's affections. Someone who wasn't family.

"No, of course not, don't be ridiculous..."

"But you're planning to lie to him."

"It's...it's for his own good..."

"What about when he begins to remember things you hid from him? What when his memories return?"

Sakura did not answer.

"Or are you hoping his memories never return, so that he will never leave?"

"Of course not!"

"But you should know the dangers you will put yourself in when you do this..."

"You must understand it's for his own sake!"

"His or yours?" Touya tried to catch her eyes but they did not meet his. "I knew something was amiss when you insisted in bringing him. Have you met him before?"

Sakura did not answer anymore. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Fine," he said, defeated. "Do what you want — but don't lie more than you have to."

"You're okay with it?" She asked, startled.

"Just remember I warned you when you have to answer to his questions and when you must pay for your actions."

She did not answer and he stood up, moving away from him.

"You must understand, oniichan," she whispered in an anguished tone. He froze. "He was one of the things I wanted — yes, perhaps, that's true. But I ask you, when in my whole life did I really get the things I wanted?"

Her voice broke and Touya knew she was crying. All his senses tell him he must stop her and her ridiculous schemes before she destroyed herself, but for the life of him he could not do so knowing it would break her heart.

"He's all I want now, oniichan, and I'm willing to take the risk. I know I most likely will end up without him, but I plan on taking what is offered until it lasts."

"Then you're a fool, squirt." He said softly. "I had the impression that you hated him before. You certainly did not bow to him, from what I have garnered."

"I...did not hate him. I hated what he represented and the arrogance his position instilled in him."

"And now?"

"Now he lost all trace of that..." Her voice was pleading. "Promise me you won't interfere with me, oniichan."

"As long as he keeps you happy." He said. "God knows you deserve it all. But you'll also deserve all disillusionments that might follow."

He walked back to where their guest was lying and saw that he was watching them curiously. He looked away from his searching glance.

"Where is she? Why is she crying?" He croaked out.

"If you can't see her, how do you know she's crying?" Touya snapped.

"I heard her sobs. Why are you angry? Did you hurt her?"

"No, damn it, I did not! I would never hurt my own sister —" Sakura stood up, wiping her eyes.

"No, Syaoran, he wouldn't hurt me," she said in a quivery voice.

"Syaoran? Is that my name?" He asked, frowning. He was trying to remember, Sakura knew, and she rushed on.

"Yes. You're Li Syaoran. I'm Sakura..."

"...I'm your fiancée." Touya's eyes flickered a bit at that statement but he tried to look as if it wasn't new to him.

"Is that true?"

"Y-yes," she nearly faltered, but she was determined to go on with it just the same.

"Why are you crying, Sakura?" He stopped. "I call you Sakura, don't I?"

The way he spoke her name was the sweetest thing she ever heard. She nearly cried again.

"O-of course, Syaoran, of course..."

"Why are..." he coughed a bit, drawing a concerned frown on her face. "...are you crying?"

"Nothing," she said, thinking fast. "It's...it just...pained me that...you can't remember me...yes, that's it. It's silly, really, seeing as you can't remember your own name..." Her tears fell again, but this time from the fear sown by lies.

Syaoran felt dread envelope his heart at _his fiancée's_ statement and a sense of guilt feed at his insides. It must have been terrible — nursing him to health only to discover when he woke that he remembered her not?

"Come here," the words slipped out of his mouth. He wanted to comfort her, and she came... Dear me, she looked a bit too terrible after having cried — the stress was showing in her delicate features.

He smiled. He was lucky to have such a beautiful, caring woman for a fiancée.

He reached out to push a stray strand of hair from her tear-stained face (she started a bit) and pulled her towards him.

"Oi!" Touya spoke harshly and pulled his sister from him. He turned questioningly at the man who was Sakura's brother and saw him eyeing them both with anger — and something else.

"What's wrong? I merely wanted to soothe my girl," he said, not wavering as he glanced at Touya.

"You must understand my brother... Touya-niichan has this annoying protective instinct for me. Besides, he's worried for you as well. Your wounds are barely healed, after all." Touya snorted quite audibly, but Sakura's glare silenced him.

"I see. But you are okay?" He asked. She nodded with a watery smile.

"You must tell me more about us...about me, for instance...how did we meet?"

"Don't strain yourself, Syaoran..." She placed a calloused hand against his cheek — odd, they were rough and yet still soft and gentle against his skin. They were the hands of a working woman.

A woman he must love very much.

Or does he really? Why did he connect the notion of love with marriage and having a fiancée?

But he can't think of her in terms of cold-blooded manipulation. No, not this sweet girl, not his angel.

She did not tell him everything yet, but he knew it will all come in time.

In time. And he somehow felt they had all the time in the world in the next few days. Perhaps.

He was too busy contemplating the near future that he did not see the meaningful glances that the siblings exchanged around him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8: Heaven's Price

Stolen Moments

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Okay, what the heck, a stupid FFnet-writing marathon? Yeah, that's how much I missed writing this fics.

8: Heaven's Price

(Guilty Pleasures)

For the past few weeks, Sakura felt what it was like to float. What it was like to fly high and above, stay close to the warmth of the sun. She was like little Icarus, blissfully unaware of the wax melting on her wings, unaware that the warmth was close to burning her, to shooting her off the sky. She did not care if she got burned and drowned; she was having the time of her life, risking everything to fly, to float.

It was too good to last. And as Daedalus had warned his son, Touya wanted to shout bleak warnings at his sister, but he knew it would have been futile.

She was in seventh heaven.

Syaoran had not recovered his memory yet, but he was already having snippets of memories flooding toward his consciousness.

This morning it was sunny, and the obliviously blissful couple had gone to the nearby river. Touya wanted to do something, but it was none of his business. Not anymore, according to his sister.

He clenched his fists tightly as he thought how Sakura was hell-bent on self-destructing.

She was falling, falling, falling. And all he could do was watch nearby until she does fall hard, and when it happens, he'll catch her, catch her before reality douses cold water on her sleeping face. There'll be no questions asked, no scolding, only that relief that she did not drown on her sorrows, her disappointments.

_Sakura..._

---

Syaoran was watching her closely. Sakura has been nothing short of angel during the past few days, nursing him back to health. And yes, physically, he was fine, very fine indeed.

He just wished she'd help him remember. He was very frustrated of late, having nothing but brief flashes coming back to him — so brief he could not remember them after they have passed. And when he talks to her about it, she would avert her eyes and change the subject.

It was almost as if she did not want him to remember. It was as if she was hiding something. Something unpleasant, something she'd rather not have him know.

Indeed, it aroused his suspicion, but her dedication to his health told him otherwise.

_Doushite tano, Sakura? Why can't you help me regain what I lost?_

"Come and join me, Syaoran, the water's good!" She shouted over the bubbly water.

He smiled. He somehow thinks she does not know the full implication of what she said.

Something tells him they weren't lovers in the true sense of the word. There was a light of innocence in her eyes that told him so.

Yet it doesn't mean he doesn't want her, no. He just thought he can't do it with his frustration over the past hanging between the two of them.

"Sakura..." He meant to ask her again about the past; to ask her why she can't speak of it, but the radiance emanating from her robbed him of his breath.

She was so beautiful. Beautiful, beyond words. Beyond explanations. Beyond imagination.

And she was his, he thought with a kind of savage, proud triumph in his chest.

Hell, mentioning his amnesia would have destroyed their time together. It would ruin the moment, it would douse her spirit. It would extinguish the radiance of her smile, to be replaced by a reproachful, remorseful gaze, bordering on guilt.

So instead he gave in to the temptation to hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

Explanations could wait.

---

Sakura splashed water on Syaoran, smiling up at him. His eyes shone with mischief and tenderness as he approached. She could feel warmth envelop her heart as she smiled at him as well.

The past few days have been, well, like a dream. She learned a lot about him and loved him more for it. She loved him, and that was the simple fact of the matter.

She just wished he'd stop asking those questions...those questions which made her queasy, like a mild dose of anesthesia to stop her from feeling the effects of a wonderful but dangerous drug. Like sedative, like a mild dose of reality peeking through her make-believe, surreal world.

She wished he'd just give up on it. Every time he mentions it, it feels like a stone drops at the pit of her stomach. She'd look away, sometimes changing the subject, sometimes refusing to speak until he gives it up.

She knew it looked suspicious. Yet it was her only way to cope, her only way to stop herself from telling him everything.

She knew her time will run out, that her lies will soon catch up with her.

She also knew it was almost certain that he will hate her in the end. And she was preparing for that.

He was standing in front of her now. She smiled sadly up at him, getting lost in those amber depths, wallowing in the warmth emanating from him.

For she knew, it's only a matter of time, and he will remember.

Oh, it was foolish, what she did, but she could not rectify that mistake now, not without confusing him and thus angering him further.

She fought the wave of tears threatening to come. How she will manage to survive the heartache, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to be strong. She had to be, if she truly wanted revenge against Kenshin Ayuhara, the one man she should be fighting against.

Now that she thought about it, Syaoran will be up against Kenshin too, once he remembers.

And if their paths crossed then, she hoped they will come to terms not as enemies. She won't be foolish enough to think that they'd be friends and chummy up with each other. Civility would be enough, allegiance better.

He reached up to stroke her cheek. He cupped her face and Sakura closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss. She was going to milk her mistake for all it is worth. She's going to collect all the happy memories. She's going to need them when the battle commences, when he leaves her.

"Oi! What's taking you so long to fetch...Kouzo! What are you doing? Let go of my sister!" Touya shouted as he strode forward and pulled Syaoran away bodily from Sakura, his eyes blazing.

"Oniichan!"

"Oi, if you cannot control yourself, you will definitely get it from me!"

Syaoran did not say anything. Touya pushed him away, disgusted. "If I see you at it again, you are going to get socked."

Syaoran moved away from him and placed an arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"Gomen ne, Touya-san," he said in a low voice. Then he turned to Sakura. "Are you cold? Let's go back." He said with a tender smile before pulling her along.

Sakura gazed at the man before her, feeling that same old heavy conscience eat up her insides.

Syaoran didn't deserve her, after all.

He deserved someone better. And she will make sure he has that.

---

Li Palazzo

"You did not find him," Tomoyo's voice was flat and far away. Her eyes looked unseeingly ahead of her. Eriol knew it was shock, knew it will cause her to be mostly irrational and contradictory, but he hoped to find her condition improving. He was, however, mistaken.

"No." Eriol said stiffly. "We looked everywhere, but we saw no trace of him..."

"I see." Tomoyo stood up, tears glistening on her eyes. "It's my fault, it's my fault. I shouldn't have delayed the wedding. This is all my —"

"Yamero!" Eriol strode forward, grasping her wrist and shaking her. "This is not your fault, you hear me? It's not your fault..."

"I think you should let go of my hand, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said distantly, almost coldly.

"Tomoyo-hime," he breathed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "Please get a hold of yourself. It has been a mere few days. Somebody must have found him."

"Do you think I can bear this weight on my shoulders?" Tomoyo screamed at him. "I...It's your entire fault! Everything's your fault, you hear me? Now let me go!" She pushed at him but he did not let go.

"Tomoyo..."

"If you only...if you only...I feel guilty, yes, but do you understand how I feel? Do you...Eriol?"

Eriol let go of her and looked away. Of course, he knew. Yet it was not right.

She was the princess, while he was a mere relation of the prince.

It could not be helped. It can never be.

"Let us run away from all this, Eriol. It hurts..."

"Do you think, that if we do as you say, the guilt will go away? Do you think it will solve anything?"

"But I want to be with you..."

He did not answer. For the past few days, he learned how to be alive, truly alive. Yet still...

"Syaoran-sama was cold, yes, almost estranged. So different...from you, from what I feel for you."

"What sort of life will we lead if we run away? We'll always be looking at our shoulders, trying to see if the past is catching up with us?"

"I...I..."

"It cannot be helped. Forgive me, but we have to search the grounds one more time."

"Eriol!"

"Nani?"

"Don't you think this...this is a sign that we should be together? I feel guilty, but I wish to be happy as well."

"Hime, please. You are tired and I know you need to rest. We will be back in the morning with news about our new search."

"Hypocrite."

"What?"

"I said you are nothing but a hypocrite! Why can't you be honest with your feelings for once?" Her tears were falling now, like little beads of crystals falling down her face.

"I... I have to do this. Please excuse me, hime."

"Oh, I get it. It's that damned duty again, is it? I hate this."

"Tomoyo...we cannot escape who we are. We never could."

"Go now, Hiiragizawa-kun." There was faint dismissal in her voice.

"Tomoyo..."

"I said go."

He closed the door behind him, his tears threatening to fall.

_Why did I fall in love with you, hime? I know you will never be mine... never will be._

A/N: Next chapter, Syaoran's memories are bound to return...I think. It's entitled "Retributions and Choices."


	10. Chapter 9: Harsh Realities

Stolen Moments

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Let's go writing! I hope I can do this... Well, this seems a bit hurried. Forgive this hazy, dreamy sequence. It's all I can come up with, having such a dreadful case of writer's block.

9: Harsh Realities

"_Better hurt you honestly than mislead you with a lie."_

"_Love me... That's all I ask of you."_

Syaoran was having a nightmare.

He dreamed he was inside a huge castle. He was inside a large green room, luxuriously decorated. Outside the window there was a vast wilderness and beyond it was what seemed like a village at a distance, beyond the wrought-iron gates surrounding the palace.

He didn't know why, but he felt his hatred stir as his gaze flew past the central village, on to the outskirts of the place (which, in his mind, he called _his kingdom_). He had no idea what he expected to happen in the dream, but somehow, in his heart, he knew.

He was floating, gliding past the gigantic walls surrounding the castle. Then he was inside yet another edifice—a church. And there was a woman waiting for him in the altar.

And it wasn't Sakura—it was evident from the distance that the woman had dark hair, much darker than Sakura's auburn, worn waist-length by its owner.

He was also certain that she would come short of _his_ Sakura, at any rate.

_This is not my wedding. Goodness knows this must not be a premonition of my own wedding. I cannot be marrying anyone else other than her. Sakura. My heart cannot allow it._

Yet the dream did not end with him in the altar. Before he can come close enough to see the bride's face, there was a commotion.

Groups of armed men arrived at the doorstep of the church. And dear heaven, he felt afraid.

...Afraid for his people, somehow. Yet the rage was there as well as one of the men approached, and he was near enough for Syaoran to see his face.

And then, and then Syaoran knew he was not dreaming as a burning hatred consumed his soul.

How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten that one face?

Kenshin Ayuhara. The man who killed his father, ruler of Li Kingdom.

Oh, God. No.

Ayuhara's face, it seemed, forced him to remember the horrors of his past.

His memory poured in torrents, unstoppable, even as he opened his eyes.

_He remembered the blood. There had been a lot of it as his father lay dead on the floor._

_He remembered the fear, mingled with more than a little rage, white-hot, filling his soul._

_Then he remembered being brought home, alone. How his mother had grieved. How he had remained dead or, at least in his self, he knew he was dead. Or at least he had no soul anymore._

_Kenshin Ayuhara took care of that._

_Then he remembered how he stared at the Outlands with so much contempt. He imagined a thousand Kenshin Ayuharas hiding within the outskirts of his kingdom. That idea was enough for him to spurn the so-called outlanders, the immigrants._

_And he remembered particularly the day he met a green-eyed waif who was very nearly ran over by his prized stallion. Definitely an outlander, he thought, causing his blood to boil then and there._

_And he can never forget that face._

It was Sakura. His savior.

And the wonder of it all, amid all the unpleasant memories, he can only think of Sakura's betrayal.

For now he remembered the truth.

And now he wasn't so certain about his saviors' innocence. Or Sakura's, for that matter.

_Was she among Kenshin Ayuhara's servants?_ Dear God, he didn't want to know the answer.

For he might have lost his soul to Ayuhara, but his heart he lost to Sakura.

As Syaoran sat about his bed, waves upon waves of memories flooding his system, discovering his past and more of Sakura's betrayal, Sakura sat near the mouth of the cave, awaiting her brother's return. She dallied with the cards in her hand, glancing at the three elementals she was holding. _Fire, Water, Wind..._one more to go and she will be able to face Kenshin Ayuhara. One more elemental and she will be able to claim the legacy never hers to begin with.

_Everything must come to an end._

All her life, Sakura had nothing but dreams to hold on to. Her father was the resident archaeologist of Clow. Yet there was more to him, apparently, than being a scholarly widow.

He was the former king's bastard, brother to the current ruler of Clow. It was a fact everybody _knew_ but nobody _spoke_ of. He was just...just Fujitaka. And Sakura couldn't remember him ever being jealous or avaricious of his brother's position.

In fact, he was quite content, being who he was.

And so she did not quite understand why Kenshin Ayuhara murdered her father during Clow's siege.

She did not realize the unique position they were placed in just for being who they were.

And though she had always dreamed, she never thought she might be a princess. To have thought so would have been delusional. Or so she liked to think.

She stood up and approached the mouth of the cave, covered with leaves to serve as camouflage. Gazing up at the stars, she let out a sigh.

It felt like she could almost touch them...

...yet she knew she could not.

As she gazed at the stars, she thought of the responsibility weighed on her shoulders. It was up to her to seek out each and every one of Clow's legacy: the cards.

While her brother had to be king to what was left of Clow soon.

She spent her days trying not to think of the responsibilities thrust at their hands. In fact, she wanted everything back to the time when she was just the archaeologist's daughter, and not the princess...

Yet if that had happened, she would not have met Syaoran. And suddenly imagining life without him became near impossible.

To have him by her side made all her loss, somehow, worth the price.

She forgot, in her bliss, the circumstance which brought him here, with her.

She quite forgot her deception, which could tip the scale once more against her favor. She did not even consider how he might react upon knowing the truth of it all.

Though if truth be told, she knew in her heart that the end may come.

But she won't spend every minute worrying about it. She was going to take what was offered.

No matter how painful goodbye will be, she has to be strong to accept it—then she will take her rightful place as the princess of Clow and heiress to the mythical power of the cards...

_It will happen soon..._ she did not know where the voice came from, but she knew it spoke of the truth.

It was time to let him go.

And as she turned and saw Syaoran approach her, she steadied her nerves and turned, not the least surprised by the hurt and anger apparent in his face.

Or rather, his eyes. For he was smiling—quite horribly so, yes, that he looked as if he might have a toothache, but his eyes—now that was a different matter.

She knew. Dear heaven, she knew that he knew.

"You're awake," she said tightly, turning away from him as her voice nearly failed her.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He approached her and pulled her quite violently towards him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Not that they never shared a kiss before, but he was ever gentle and sweet whenever the occasion did arise.

"S-Syaoran," she whispered against his lips as she tried to pull away.

"What's the matter? You are not scared of me, are you, Sakura? Or is it Sakura?"

She pushed him fast and hard, avoiding his angry gaze as she put some distance between them.

She knew she will have to tell the truth now. And she also knew he might hate her more.

But she was going to clean up this mess.

"You know now, don't you?" She asked simply, gazing at his face wistfully as her tears very nearly fell.

**Whatever **answer he expected, this was certainly the last one. He gaped at her for a full minute before a sarcastic smile formed in his lips.

"Tell me, _Miss_ Sakura," he emphasized the title as he gazed at her. "How long were you going to keep this farce?"

"As long as I could have," she answered honestly that he was, again, rendered speechless.

"Why?" He asked harshly. "Was it under his orders?"

"Whose orders?" She asked sharply, her gaze settling on his face again.

"Kenshin Ayuhara." He saw her face whiten at the name and he felt his heart drop.

She was his servant.

"You know his name?" She whispered. "You know?"

"How could I not know your master? I owe him a lot, I gather."

"He's not my master!" She answered vehemently, to his surprise. "He will never be, do you understand that? How...how could you think so?"

"You deceived me," he said harshly. "Was that not enough reason to doubt your intentions?"

She very nearly winced. "Whatever my intentions were, I did not mean to hurt you. I only wanted you not to worry. If I told you the truth that we were strangers, you wouldn't have trusted me..."

"You let me kiss you. You let me whisper sweet-nothings in your ear, caress you whenever..."

"Hush, if you please." He was glad to see her blush. Good, he'd unnerved her. "It...it doesn't matter now. But now that you're healed, I will see to it that you will make your way back to Li Kingdom."

"Is it that simple, Sakura?" He knew he was asking for a further set-down. But he needed that, damn her black heart.

"Yes, of course. Did you ever think otherwise?" She said briskly. "I took care of you in hopes of gaining your alliance."

"Alliance?"

"Kenshin Ayuhara destroyed my motherland. I want revenge."

"And how, pray tell, will you exact payment?" He asked laconically.

"I can do it soon. I..." she did not want to tell him of her true identity. "He killed my father, do you understand that? He won't get away with that. I won't let him."

Syaoran felt her anger and knew she spoke of the truth.

"I wonder what your father did to have the son of a bitch attend to him personally."

"My father did nothing..."

"Perhaps your father betrayed him?"

"My father never aligned himself with the likes of that man!" She screamed, losing all sense of reason as her tears poured out like torrents. "He liked his peace. He was naught but the archaeologist of our kingdom..." _...and Clow's heir, apparently, no matter how he was born on the wrong side of the blanket._

"Pray tell, what kingdom do you speak of? Is it the Runes?"

"No, heavens, no. We come...we come from Clow."

Syaoran's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Clow?" Yet another memory flashed through his mind.

_Where are they? I know you are hiding them—the missing prince and princess of Clow._

"You...you caused the attack. You caused Ayuhara to attack us..." He whispered, feeling more stupid and angry by the minute.

"...You and your brother. You're the missing royalties of Clow."

TBC

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for this hasty chapter. But it's nearly midnight and I'm supposed to sleep. And sorry for the late update. Holidays just around the corner, expect an update soon on other fics. Till then, gracias. See you when I do.


	11. Chapter 10: Parting Ways

Stolen Moments

Stolen Moments

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Let's go writing! I hope I can do this... Well, this seems a bit hurried. Forgive this hazy, dreamy sequence. It's all I can come up with, having such a dreadful case of writer's block.

Checking out previous chapters to avoid further inconsistencies.

10: Parting ways

"_Like we never loved at all." – Faith Hill and Tim McGraw_

As soon as Touya and Yukito arrived and found out that Li Syaoran's memories have returned, they wasted no time in talking to him of his plans to return to the Li Kingdom.

"Is Ayuhara still there?" He had asked. Touya nodded grimly.

"We can help you get back, but it would be dangerous. We say that you should wait."

"Wait? Wait for what, for Ayuhara to find me and finish me? No, if I go down, I'll go down fighting. And I will take him with me if I can."

"Don't be stupid. You know how strong his army of rebels is."

Sakura remained detached from the group, her eyes searching the skies restlessly. Her face remained blank, revealing nothing of her inner turmoil as she avoided speaking to the group behind her. Touya glanced worriedly at his sister before he turned his attention to Syaoran.

"I knew this would happen," he whispered softly, so that Sakura wouldn't hear. "I didn't want to do it. I knew she'd get hurt in the end. I hope you didn't hurt her more than she had to hurt, because if you did, I'd make sure you get double of that pain."

Syaoran said nothing.

"It would be better if you stay here for a while. It will only be a matter of time before Touya-sama and Sakura-hime confront the bastard," Yukito said, his eyes flashing.

"What do you mean?"

"Once we are strong enough, we will go after him," Touya said.

"You are building an army?"

"Gods, no! There is hardly a village left of Clow. Only a few of my people remain, and we have hidden them in a safe place, away from Ayuhara's clutches. When we face him, we face him alone, without anyone between us."

"How can you expect to win against him?"

"Believe me when I say that we can do it. Clow did not leave us with nothing but a dying kingdom. As long as his legacy lives on, so shall Clow kingdom. So shall we."

"I cannot understand what you mean."

"We will triumph against him."

"I cannot wait any longer. My kingdom needs me."

"Very well," Touya conceded when he saw the glint of determination and grim desperation in his eyes. "We will accompany you to your kingdom. Should you need anything, you know where to find us."

"Of course."

"Won't you say goodbye to the princess?" Yukito asked softly, eyeing Sakura who was rooted on the spot on the mouth of the cave.

"No," Syaoran said firmly. _I cannot accept her betrayal…not yet…_

Sakura, meanwhile, didn't trust herself to speak. She thought her heart might be bleeding a hundredfold and she'd just crumple to the earth any moment now, dead.

Yet she knew it was how everything must end…

_A few more cards…and we will set things right…_

And, tossing aside all hopelessly romantic dreams and foolish notions she held inside, she closed her eyes and waited for the final call.

--

The Li kingdom had lost all its hope of redemption—of revenge, of rebirth, when the prince disappeared on his wedding day that never was.

So the clamor over the arrival of Li Syaoran was tremendous—everyone was rejoicing—the castle was opened to everyone to welcome the prince back home. Touya and Yukito accompanied him to the castle, drawing curious (and occasionally malevolent) looks on them as they entered the majestic palace grounds.

"What? How?" Yelan had said upon their arrival, wringing her hands as the trio approached. "Who are they, Syaoran?" She asked her son, not knowing what to do. He appeared to be of good health, but she cannot be sure…

"They are our friends," he said curtly, turning to the two as they came to a halt. "You can leave me now. I am safe here."

"Arrogant, as always," Touya observed. "You princes are pampered brats, if you ask me."

"Stop speaking as if you are not one of us," Syaoran retorted.

"Ah, but I am not one of you. Our circumstances are different. I am no prince in attitude—I was not raised a brat."

"Who are they?" Yelan repeated, louder this time, as she regarded them both. "I may have seen them before…before…" …_the rebels came…_

"Mother, may I present Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito of Clow."

"Clow!" Yelan wasn't the only one who exclaimed. "The fabled land of the east?"

"Yes, it seems that it exists, after all," Syaoran said sardonically. "Kinomoto Touya is the crown prince of Clow."

"Oh." Yelan cleared her throat. "I see."

"They took me after the encounter to ensure my safety. I lost my memories and only recovered them shortly, which explains my delayed return. I hope everyone is recuperating as well?"

The servants nodded their assent while a nervous chatter broke out. Syaoran regarded them all, colder than ever.

Never, not once, was the princess of Clow mentioned even as Yukito and Touya said their farewells.

But Syaoran never forgot her face—and her lies.

"It seems I owe my son's life to you," Yelan observed before the two could walk away.

"Pay it back one day, then." Touya said cryptically before turning to leave.

"Li Syaoran…this is not our last meeting." He whispered as he passed by the prince.

"I know." Syaoran's face was grim and set as he watched the two men—suddenly strangers to him—take their leave.

Despair wretched at his insides as he realized everything has changed—for the worse.

"The Daidoujis…" he whispered to no one in particular as he thought of his supposed wedding to Tomoyo Daidouji.

"They have gone in hiding. We are afraid…that the prophesy has come true, after all. And we failed to enact upon it sooner."

"Was the Daidouji kingdom specifically mentioned?"

"No…if I remember correctly, the prophesy mentioned 'a fabled kingdom in the east,'" it was Meiling who answered his query.

_My god._

"Could it be…Clow?" Yelan whispered. "I don't understand. He is the prince, is he not? How can we bind ties with them to defeat the rebels if…unless…" Her gaze fell to Meiling. "…unless…Meiling is the destined one?"

"No way," Meiling whispered, her eyes wide in horror.

"It is very logical, now that I think of it. Syaoran—you know where they are camping out?"

"Yes."

"Send someone there at once. We need to talk to the prince immediately."

"But—but the prophesy mentioned specifically that the heir to the throne shall marry the heiress of the fabled kingdom of the east…"

Yelan paused at that.

"Syaoran…have you neglected to tell us something?"

There was a moment's pause.

"None that I know of," Syaoran said coolly.

Yelan regarded her son with her scrutinizing eyes before she spoke once more. "Just the same…I will send someone immediately. The Clow people should know of this prophesy."

"They are planning to fight Ayuhara's forces on their own."

"It cannot be. It will be suicide. And you know it, do you not? They will fail…unless we join them."

Syaoran said nothing.

For he knew it was inevitable, after all.

It seemed that he and Sakura were indeed fated…

…Kenshin Ayuhara made sure of that.

--

Sakura could not, would not move. Her world turned black, and she could not see a single thing. She knew it had to do something with the rebellious Clow cards she had to conquer. Now, it was only a matter of not panicking and trying her best to fight the nauseous feelings of fear within her.

She has always hated the dark. It evoked all sorts of evil things in her imagination. From monsters to ghosts to things that creep and fly at night.

It was the _Dark,_ she knew. But somehow, she could not deactivate its powers. And she was afraid it would soon consume her as well.

_What could stop the dark?_ She asked herself again and again.

Yet she could not come up with the answer.

She began to cry in earnest.

Awful, she felt so awful. She knew it was bound to happen—the parting of the ways. Yet she finally admitted to herself that she was never prepared for it.

Now she might as well let this darkness envelope her…

Then she realized _it._

She could see herself.

Light.

It was inside her all this time.

As the realization burst forth, a soft glow emanated from her, enveloping her, penetrating the darkness around her.

Two women suddenly stood before her, looking like the very opposite of each other.

"Well done, Sakura-hime," the pale woman, whom she assumed was _Light,_ said as she smiled softly at her. _Dark_ was nodding her approval as well.

"We knew you could do it."

"Why…why are you all doing this?"

"We are useless unless our new master has conquered us. It was part of Clow-sama's plan—one of his tests for you, Sakura-hime. And you have done well thus far," _Light's_ smile made her feel warm inside. Calmness settled over her feeling of fear and unrest.

"Everything will be alright," _Dark_ whispered. "Don't worry. Now, all you need to do is seal us, and find the remaining cards—then you can make things right."

"Do you really think so?"

"We know so," _Light_ beamed at her, and she knew she could do it.

She can finish the task Clow set on her.

When she began to seal them, both cards shook their heads.

"Together," they said. "Seal us together."

Closing her eyes, she recited: "Return to your true forms, Clow cards!" She thought of everything she left behind, everything they sacrificed to leave Clow.

In the end, they weren't able to escape their fate. She never thought she'd be a princess. She wasn't groomed to be one. She wasn't bestowed with petite limbs. She can't smile as prettily as a princess could. Her hands were that of a maid's—callused, bruised.

Yet she was chosen to be a princess, like it or not. She now carries the heavy brunt of restoring the Clow kingdom to its previous glory.

She had to grow up instantly to do so.

And she knew they were one step closer to achieving their goal…

--

Kenshin Ayuhara stood restless outside his makeshift palace. They have conquered almost every land in the east, they have taken down the Li Kingdom of the west, along with two or three smaller kingdoms beside it.

Yet he felt restless. As if an impending doom awaited him at the end of his crusade.

"Kenshin-sama," he disliked the way his minions used to call him, but he had no choice. They would leave him if he enforced "sama" on them. Kenshin-san, they called him. Sometimes, he was plain old Ayuhara to them—their ringleader, an equal. Never a master.

Kenshin-sama. Now that was more like it. They began to recognize his majesty once he began leading them to win and conquer every kingdom they set their eyes on.

"What is it?" He asked softly, not bothering to turn around and address the man.

"Dinner is ready, boss," the nameless rebel said to him. He nodded diplomatically, smiling his approval.

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu. And…" he paused for effect. "Tell everyone to prepare. We will go raiding after dinner."

His thoughts strayed to the girl he intended to wed—the girl who would bring him limitless power across all lands.

The daughter of the Clow kingdom—as she was called—was the sole key to the completion of his plans.

And nothing would stop him from claiming the girl.

He would find her, whatever it takes.

TBC


End file.
